The Harlot Becomes the Beast
by Shuichu-to-Shuichi
Summary: Rich boy Naruto recieves Sasuke as a gift for his 17th birthday. After some disheartening first encounters, what will become of these two? Yaoi, possible straightness... yeah... Shuu-chan
1. Chapter 1

"Naruto-sama, it is time to wake up and go to school. It is your seventeenth birthday today and we shall celebrate at three," Naruto's butler said at the sleeping form. The smug looking boy ruffled his blonde spikes defiantly but slowly sat and up and swung his legs over the bed.

"Hnn… So it is… Okay, I'll be down in five minutes," the sleepy Naruto replied. "Please leave me to my business," he added.

Naruto slid his silken nightgown off, a present from his late father as of last year, and stared down at his body. Lean rippled muscles covered his torso and upper body while strong muscular legs worked their way into his figure. He had a normal figure with slightly more defined muscles than most at his school, so he took pride in being rich and beautiful. The boys teased him in jealousy and the girls sighed over him, wishing they could have him all to themselves.

He pulled on his boxers, orange of course, then his pants. He decided not to wear his orange jumpsuit today and went with tight blue jeans and an extremely tight fitting shirt. He quickly headed down the staircase to eat breakfast and go to school.

The boys in the halls did their usual morning routines, poking him from behind, taking his pencils, and knocking his stuff over in the hall. Naruto ignored them all today; it was his seventeenth birthday and was older than all of them now. A timid girl with raven-purple colored hair approached him.

"A-amou… H-happy b-b-birthday, N-naruto-dono…" she said and looked away blushing furiously. Her entire face was red by the time he had enough time to respond.

"Thank you, Hyuuga Hinata," he said in a bored voice. He had just about any girl he wanted at school in the palm of his hand, and Hinata was not on the top of the most note worthy students. He decided to see what the others students would think though, so he leaned over and mashed his lips against hers, suckling the lower lip softly and releasing her.

Instantly, venomous eyes started to stare at the awkward couple in the hall. The boys were in shock; Naruto had kissed one of the more ordinary and weird girls while the girls were furious he had picked such an ordinary girl to kiss. Hinata, the cause of all this trouble, fell over and fainted on the floor.

The day ended without any more hitches, and Naruto returned home. The butler opened his door and offered his hand to help Naruto out of the car. Naruto batted the gloved hand away and flipped out of the car.

"So, Inuzuka-san, what did you get me for my birthday? I believe I remember you promising me something special this year," Naruto demanded. He wasn't in a particularly good mood today. In fact, he was actually somewhat tired because of all of the girls staring at him so distastefully today. They would come back; they always came back, but he was still unsure. He was just glad he didn't have sex with her instead; someone would have murdered him.

"Ah, yes. Your birthday present. Well, you have been complaining about a lack of slaves to do your bidding for the past year, so the family pitched in to get you another. He is a small timid boy, so you must be careful with him or he will crack under pressure and you'll be out of a slave for another stretch of time," the butler, Inuzuka, explained.

"Yeah, yeah," was all Naruto said. "Show me the boy."

Inuzuka brought out a smaller boy from the house. He was wearing the simple slave clothes that the family had for their workers. That was all Inzuka was thinking Naruto would notice; Naruto never took interest in his subjects any more, but was taken aback when he noticed Naruto gasp.

Naruto, the beautiful blonde boy, looked at the boy. He had long, beautiful black hair cut around his shoulders, piercing black eyes, with an extremely slender, but powerful physique.

"You, sir, what is your name," Naruto asked the boy.

"Uchiha," he replied. "Uchiha Sasuke, Naruto-sama."

Naruto smirked at the boy then turned to his butler. "Inu-chan, leave at once and I never wish to see you on this plantation again. I told you never to teach my… workers to call me 'sama' ever again. Sayonara!"

"Sasuke, is it? Ok, come with me," Naruto said to the boy. "Let's get you cleaned up and in some decent clothes shall we? You're simply too good to stand there looking like a simple stupid slave boy." He led Sasuke into the main house and up the grand staircase to his room. "This is where you will sleep, Sasuke," he explained.

The room was a large, especially for the slaves of the house, and was filled with any essentials for human survival. Dark blue drapes hung in front of the windows, creamy off-white paint was even placed on the walls, and a huge king-sized bed lay in the corner.

"Th-thank you so very much, master-sama," Sasuke replied.

"No more formalities, Sasuke. You will call me Naruto or not at all." Naruto replied, slightly irritated again.

"Yes, Naruto," he tried again.

"Better, now go to sleep. It is late, and it looks like you've had a long hard day. There is an intercom beside your bed if you need anything." Naruto turned from the boy and headed to his own room. "Oh, I almost forgot. My bedroom is three doors down on the right. Oyasumi nasai, Sasuke."

Naruto left the room and got once again into his luxurious bed with silken sheets and down comforter. He laid back in his bed and shut his eyes, feeling the effects of the day press on him. His mind wandered back to Sasuke, and that was the last thing he thought of before he went to bed. 'This was going to be the beginning of an interesting relationship,' he thought to himself and went to sleep.

((I'll update soon, please review. I love my critics, this is my first time writing for Naruto stories besides that shit one I started with… ok till next time. Bai bai!))

Shuushuu-kun


	2. Chapter 2

"Naruto, please wake up," Sasuke muttered. "You will be late for your morning activities, and I will not allow that to happen."

Naruto stirred at the touch of the new boy in the house, but he did not do much more than that. "Go away Sasuke. I have no wish to do such activities this morning. I had a late night, I was thinking, and I must sleep!" he groaned loudly.

"If you do no get up, I will make you," Sasuke threatened.

"If you dared try to touch me I would make your li-" Naruto started, but he was cut off as Sasuke brought his lips to Naruto's.

"I repeat myself once more for you, Naruto. Please get up; I'm getting really hot…" Sasuke tried again, a faint hint of moaning in his tone now.

Naruto sprung out of bed, nearly smashing his head on the ceiling. Naruto had been afraid of homosexuals almost since he was three and understood that it was unacceptable to society. He wiped his mouth with his arm, disgusted, and took off his nightgown only to realize he was naked underneath.

Sasuke's expression changed very little except for a massing blushing streak across his face. His breathing rapidly increased, and he turned his face away, embarrassed to look. Naruto hurried over to his dresser to pick out some clothes and hurriedly put them on.

"O-okay, Sasuke, I'm up. Now what are we doing today that's so special?" Naruto inquired irritably. "And please never kiss me like that again; it's just sick!"

"Oh? We're not doing anything today. Inuzuka just told me before you fired him that sometimes you're hard to get out of bed, so I decided to try something. And what do you know? It worked," Sasuke informed Naruto.

"S-Sasuke! Y-you are SO going to pay for this! Come here you homosexual freak!" Naruto lunged at Sasuke from across the room as Sasuke dodged out of the way making Naruto run straight into a wall. "I! AM! GOING! TO! KILL! YOU!" Naruto roared and lunged across the room (again).

"Naruto-chan, calm down. You will never be able to touch me or kill me without my permission. Unlike what you thought, I do not let people push me around." Sasuke smirked at the fuming Naruto. "Now please go downstairs and eat your breakfast?"

"Ugh, no, I'm going out for the day, good bye Sasuke." Naruto replied.

"OK, be back for dinner, Naruto," Sasuke replied.

Naruto walked out of the front door. 'Wait… I just left MY house with that… THING in it to himself… Something is wrong with this situation, but I don't even care anymore. I'm going to go on a date with a girl today I think. I've had enough of homosexuals today,' Naruto thought to himself as he drew his cell from his back pocket. He randomly picked a number from his phone. He picked a random speed dial so he didn't even know who he called till she answered.

"Hello?" came a sweet timid voice from the other line. "Who is calling? This is Hyuuga Hinata." Naruto froze when he heard her voice.

'Shit! Of all of the numbers I have in my cell; I just had to pick her number… Oh well, a girl is a girl, so I might as well enjoy this. She's crazy for me anyways,' he thought to himself.

"Hello?" came her voice again.

"Hey, Hinata. It's Naruto. I was wondering if you wanted to meet me at the park in fifteen minutes? I wanted to see you today? You don't mind do you?" Naruto asked in his sweetest, most convincing voice.

"N-Naruto?!?!" she exclaimed. "I-I-I'd l-l-love t-to!" she stammered over the line. "Daddy, I'm going out for a bit. B-be back later!"

"Ok, Hinata. I'll see you there," Naruto finished in his girl-winning voice, perfectly smooth and silky with just the right amount of sexiness in it. He heard someone stumble on the other line. 'Oh boy…' he thought.

Naruto approached the park where he had told Hinata to meet him. She was already there waiting for him. He told her fifteen minutes, but he knew that they both lived within ten minutes of the place. She looked like she'd run here as fast as she could. Her breath was even and she was blushing furiously he as he came into view.

"Hello, Hinata-chan," Naruto started. "I didn't trouble you with today's sudden call did I?" he asked, pretending to care what she thought. 'She's just a stupid, boy-obsessed girl… keep it cool,' he kept thinking to himself. 'Though she's so shy it would be so easy to take her…'

"N-NO!" she exclaimed. "It would never be an inconvenience to me! I promise that!" Her face kept reddening as Naruto got closer. He finally got within reaching distance and she collapsed to her knees.

Naruto held his hand out to the fallen girl. "I'm sorry, Hinata-san, did I come on too hard? I'm sort of notorious for that. I'm very sorry." He helped her off of the ground and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"No, you didn't. Your call just surprised me a little bit." She tried to scoot closer to Naruto than she already was. She nuzzled her head into his shoulder and stayed there for a while.

"That's good. I hope you enjoy your day," he said. He leaned over and kissed the top of her head, feeling her squirm underneath his arm. "I really enjoyed our encounter yesterday. I'm sorry for what I did though; I made us into a very hot topic for gossip lately, haven't I." He laughed in a melancholy manner, trying to set a mood. He wasn't sure exactly what he was going for though.

Naruto didn't really like Hinata in any way other than their very unstable friendship. She had large breasts in a sense, but she always hid them behind her large winter jacket. She blushed way too much, stuttered incomprehensibly half the time, fainted a lot, and was even more obsessed with him than most of the girls at school.

"I really liked it. You're a really good kisser, Naruto-kun," she replied, looking away from him. "W-will you show me again?"

Naruto instinctively moved his hand around to caress her hair and used his other to lift her chin up. He pressed his lips against hers, more gently than before, held them in place for a moment, then released her. "Heh, you happy now?" he asked.

"Very… I'm very happy, Naruto-kun. A-amou… D-daisuki!" she muttered.

Naruto was very taken aback at this moment. The girl he had almost no feelings for did the one thing that no girls dared say to him. She was very brave, this Hinata Hyuuga, and he rewarded her with another kiss. He held himself in place longer this time, parting his lips and weaving his tongue past her hips. He felt her breath hold in its tracks, faint hints of moaning heard in her labored, if not completely stopped, breathing. He felt a faint pressure in his lower body, but he ignored it and pulled from the kiss. 'I refuse to let myself go to far with this girl. For all I know, she's just a slut who goes to my school,' he argued with himself.

"I'm glad that you are enjoying yourself then," he said, trying to keep the mood light. "Shall we take a walk?"

"Yes, I'd like to do that. Y-you don't think I'm fat do you?"

"You are not fat, Hinata! You are exactly the perfect weight and you have healthy breast development," he slipped in his speech. 'Shit! I went to far….' He thought furiously at himself.

This time, it was Hinata's turn to be taken aback. She was completely surprised by his vulgar comment about her boobs that she actually forgot to blush for a few moments while she processed his statement. Her embarrassment wasn't even as much as either of them thought. When she finally worked up the courage to speak again, it made the silence so much more intense.

The two were walking underneath the lower boughs of the forest in the park, know as 'Lover's Way' by some, when she responded. "Uh… N-Naruto-kun? W-would you like to feel them?" she whispered, barely audible.

"Do you really want me to? We are alone, and you will be completely at my mercy if things get out of hand, Hinata. Do you really want to put yourself in that much danger? I would of course love to try my hand with your breasts, but I don't want to put you in danger from me." He cooed.

"Hnngh… I-I don't care anymore. Please do it Naruto! I really love you, and I want you to be happy. I can tell by the way you keep up just enough conversation to keep us talking, you really don't like me as much as I wish you do, but if I can be sustenance for even a little while…" She unzipped her jacked and pressed her body against Naruto's back. "I don't care if it looks like I'm whoring myself out to you; I love you."

Naruto slowly turned around to face the now red-faced girl. Her breasts were a lot larger than he had expected from just looking at her thick jacket. He felt blood rush to his face as he took in the sight of her body, but he tried to settle his body down before she noticed. "I really do not want to hurt you, Hinata. I don't think you're whoring yourself to anyone, so you really don't have to do this if you really do not want to. Is kissing really not enough for you now? I really might lose myself and take you if you insist I do this," he said, getting seriously concerned now, both for her safety and his.

"Ah… I'm really getting hot now, Naruto. I'm sorry I pushed myself on you, but I can't stop my-" she started.

"Ah, but if thou shan't stop thyself, then I, Uchiha Sasuke, shall stop you myself," came a looming voice from a small distance away. A small hand put itself on Hinata's shoulder and pulled her off of Naruto. "Now, dear, please do not go doing those rash things to my master, Naruto. It would hurt me to see him have to hurt himself over not being able to control himself."

"G-Gomennasai!" she screamed and ran off into the woods in the direction of her house. The two boys stood in the forest listening to her footsteps, slowly fading into the distance. Even after the footsteps faded, the prominent sounds of crying could still be heard off in the far distance.

"Poor girl. Sasuke, you should not be so mean to women. They do have feelings you know," Naruto reprimanded.

"I apologize, Naruto, but I had to do my job. Inuzuka explained to me the rules of being one of your family's servants. I have to look out for you and make sure you're safe," he argued.

"Thank you, Sasuke, but that is enough for today. I am tired and wish to take a bath. I will be home in one hour, please have my bath ready for me," Naruto said as he walked towards the main downtown area. He picked up a loaf of bread from the bakery and nibbled on it as he slowly made his way home.

He walked up to his bathroom to find the bath already full of perfectly warm water. He stripped down and climbed into the pool sized bath and sat down on one of the steps to soak. He went over the day's events in his head, thinking about what all had happened.

He had almost been raped by his new servant, or so that's how he put it; he made out with a girl he barely even liked; and he also almost raped the girl… He blushed once again at the thought of what almost happened to him. He felt himself get hard in the water, but paid little attention to it. He washed his hair and climbed out of the bath, dripping water on the floor, and dried off. His hair he simply shook to dry; it would automatically spike itself when he woke up. He put on his nightgown and went to sleep with dreams filled with naked women and a homosexual trying to get in his pants.

"Naruto, it is time to wake for your bimonthly church visit," came a voice from somewhere close to Naruto's head. The sleeping blonde ignored it for the first minute. "Do you want me to force you out of bed again?" came the voice again.

Naruto burst from his bed and sprinted to his closet. He remembered all too vividly what would happen to himself if he stayed in bed for more than a few more minutes. He dressed quickly and walked down the staircase to the kitchen where he proceeded to eat breakfast.

"Good, I'm glad you found your breakfast, Naruto. Please wash up and your driver will take you out. I was told to stay here and watch after the house. I will await your return in one hour's time," Sasuke informed Naruto. He winked and turned around and up to his servant's room on the top floor. Naruto walked out to the car; cool air inside the car whooshed out as he got in.

Sasuke was in his room for most of the hour. He tidied up the main of house including Naruto's bedroom which he proceeded to inspect all aspects of the room. He memorized what kind's of underwear to buy Naruto, his favorite clothing brands, and his favorite snacks categorized by how often they were piled in the trash can beside his desk. It was there Sasuke found out what kind of pencils Naruto used. He was pretty exhausted by the time Naruto walked into the door again and hour later.

"Sasuke! I'm home now!" came Naruto's voice from down the stairwell. Sasuke loyally came to the top of the stairs to greet his master.

"Welcome home, Naruto," he replied. "I have cleaned the house, and I can have lunch prepared in thirty minutes if you wish. Is there anything in particular you wish to eat?"

"Nothing at the moment. Have lunch ready in one hour please. I am going to my room to clean up from church. I smell like poor people," Naruto added in disgust.

"As you wish, Naruto," came the servant's reply.

Naruto headed upstairs to his shower room to find all of its contents nicely organized by usage. He turned on the hot water and began his shower, letting all of the grimy contents and smells of poor people wash off his body into the drain. He sighed as he went through yesterday's encounter with Hyuuga once again. He felt himself get hard once more as he imagined the scene that would have happened had Sasuke not come in and interfere. He shook the images from his mind as he shut off the water and dried off. It was five minutes before he was due for lunch, so he dressed slowly and made his way down the stairs.

"Ah, Naruto. Here is your lunch, miso ramen with pork and egg," Sasuke announced as Naruto appeared in the doorway. Naruto made his way to his seat and picked up his chopsticks.

"Itadakimasu," he said before he started on his favorite lunch in the world. He normally couldn't have it as school because it got cold in the thermos, so he was grateful that he could have it today.

"It is my pleasure, Naruto," was all the servant said before he exited the room.

"Tch..." Naruto said after Sasuke left the room. "Of all of the people I could have gotten as a servant, I got Uchiha Sasuke… Homosexuals suck…" he muttered to himself as he slurped down the rich broth. It took him a minute to realize it was scalding his tongue, but he got over it quickly and went the bathroom to wash up after he finished.

"Sasuke, I'm finished with my shower. Please clean my bathroom before the day is over. I am going to go out to-" Naruto started.

"You are not going out anywhere, Naruto," Sasuke interrupted. "You almost let your emotions get out of hand yesterday with that girl. I will not permit you to put yourself in such a dangerous situation again. Not for you or anyone else's sake."

Naruto was taken aback. None of his previous servants had ever spoken out against him before. He was almost inspired by his sense of courage to speak against his master, but his arrogance from being rich and spoiled got the better of him.

"You will NEVER speak to me like that again, Sasuke!" He roared. He rushed to his face, feeling humiliated by his own servant.

"Naruto, I am truly sorry, but it was for your own good," was all Sasuke provided in return. "If you don't like me, tell me nothing more to do, and I shall rot in my room. But hear me now. Do not ever anger me beyond human control of bad things might happen. Who knows? I might have gone over the edge tonight. Good day, Naruto," he said and strode from the room.


	3. Chapter 3

'_That bastard, Sasuke'_ Naruto thought to himself. His face was flushed with anger over his disobedient servant. He was fuming for the next few hours as he cleaned himself and got ready for bed. He stepped into the shower, not bothering to ask Sasuke to turn it on for him and immediately began to think about the day. He really had nothing to think about was the problem.

The shower water rushed down his body, hissing in its wake as it headed down his legs, inside and out, into the abyss that was the drain at the bottom. Naruto was hunched over the wall as he recalled the weekend's events with Hinata Hyuuga. He felt blood in his face as he remembered her holding him so tightly, begging him to feel her up. It was almost disgusting for him to think about. The girl had become completely obsessed with him, entirely in love, trying to her greatest ability to make him hers. Naruto had no intention on becoming a play pet for a slut, but she was so perfect. Naruto had a plan to make her the most hated girl in school for being a slut and boy stealer. 'This is going to be fun,' he thought as he stepped out of the shower.

"Naruto, time to wake up," came Sasuke's voice from down the hallway. Naruto had asked him not to come into his room anymore for fear of the homosexual's ability to restrain himself, so he got out of bed on his own now. He stretched as he climbed out of bed and stumbled over to the closet. He picked out his most girl-entrancing clothes in his wardrobe, put them on, and walked out to the car that would take him to school.

He arrived at school at the perfect time; Hinata was just arriving at the school as well. Naruto casually strode up beside her and took her hand in his. He felt her pulse increase in tempo as they continued to walk down the hall. Venomous eyes were staring at them from just about every direction from just about every girl in the school.

"Good morning, love," Naruto cooed to Hinata.

"O-Ohayo g-gozaimasu," she managed to reply.

"Oh, don't give me that, Hinata," Naruto said. He was being a bit impatient to put his plan into action so he decided he didn't really care what the other girls thought anymore and started with the beginnings of his plan. He thought it out right before he went to bed, dreaming about some of the possible outcomes, and finally decided on a course of action in the morning. Step one: make all of the girls jealous of them. Step two: get as much enjoyment out of her as possible. Step four: dump her after going through the motions, leaving the school and the girl. Thus she looks like a whore. It wasn't a perfect plan, but it seemed like it would be fun to play with a girl's emotions, and he'd get back at Sasuke at the same time. Two birds with one stone in his opinion.

Naruto grinned at his own plan; it was too perfect. If she was as into him as he thought it would, the plan would work out so well, it would be like watching a movie. There were no flaws because the director was a genius. 'Time to start phase one,' he thought.

Naruto moved in on Hinata, feeling her body heat even through her thick jacket. He released her hand from his for a minute and used that hand to turn her head just enough for him to kiss her. He made sure to make the act dramatic and flashy, using his hand to caress her beautifully glossy raven-purple hair, parting his soft lips and passing his tongue through her lips in just the right light, letting every boy and girl see with a perfect angle. She was quite helpful to Naruto's plot. She held her own against his very forceful kissing onslaught, moaning in the right places, and clutching him close.

"N-Naruto, n-not at school," she muttered under her breath which was coming in small gasps. She had forgotten how to breathe once again during their kissing session.

"Don't we love each other? No one seems to mind; couples are very common in this day and era, so no one should mind seeing us kiss a little, right?" Naruto reassured her.

Naruto really didn't care if she was comfortable or not. All he cared about was having whatever he wanted. He really didn't want the girl at all, but it seemed like the perfect chance, and because Sasuke seemed like a homosexual to him, being with a girl so close would be agonizing to him. 'Sasuke, you're going to pay for that last kiss,' he thought.

The end-of-day school bell rung in the distance, ending their physical education class for the day. Naruto took his side by Hinata and pulled her to the side at her locker.

"Hinata…" he began, building tension with the timid girl. "I was wondering if you would like to come over to my house later today? OW!"

Hinata was so shocked by the sudden invitation, in front of everyone, that she dropped her twenty pounds of textbooks onto Naruto's foot. Her face flushed instantaneously as she reached over to pick them up where a ripping sound came from the back of her skirt. She straightened up after she picked up her books in time to see her skirt fall to the ground. Tears welled up in her eyes as she caught Naruto peeking at her body; someone had taken a small scissor to her skirt, but they had run off.

Naruto calmly ushered the hysterical girl away, bringing her ruined skirt with him. He didn't have a sewing kit with him, nor did he know how to sew, but he tried his best to repair it. It didn't turn out well, but it seemed like it would hold long enough to get to the closest store. He handed her the skirt and walked her from the school building. They walked to the nearest clothing store and stepped inside.

"Welcome!" the store clerk said from the counter. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"No, we are fine for right now, thanks," Naruto replied. He walked Hinata over the skirt rack and helped her pick out one. He handed her a hot pink miniskirt from the rack and had her try it on. In the mean time, he picked out a navy blue skirt for himself. He didn't normally shop for girl's clothes for himself, but it seemed like a good opportunity to him. The school's annual feminism day was coming up, and the students were allowed/expected to be feminine for the day. So he tried it on himself and got out before Hinata was finished changing herself.

"How do you like it, Hinata?" Naruto asked. "Are you okay in there?"

"I'm fine, Naruto," she replied. "I'll be right out, it fits fine.

"Ma'am," Naruto started. "May I purchase these two items now? I'd rather she not have to put back on these rags she came in with."

"Of course," the clerk replied. "That will be 6,500 yen please."

Naruto handed the clerk the money and walked back to the changing rooms. He hid the blue skirt in his bag and knocked on the door. "Hinata! Are you almost done?"

"Yeah, I'll be right out," her muffled voice offered in return.

She stepped out of the closet in her new pink skirt. It fit her body's curves perfectly and looked great with what she was wearing compared to the off-white skirt she was wearing earlier that day.

"You look great," Naruto complemented as he leaned down to kiss her.

"T-Thanks," she said, blushing once more. "S-so can I still come over to your house?" she asked.

"Of course, right this way, ma'am," he smirked.

Naruto and Hinata walked slowly in the general direction of his house, taking one of the longer, more serene walks back. The two held hands as they passed through each district of the city, taking in the sights and feeling each other's presence. Naruto still didn't really care for having Hinata at his side, but she was enjoying herself, for now. Her face was a mild pink now, not so violently red colored, so it seemed more like they were a normal couple. This added to Naruto's plot; it was perfect. He chuckled under his breath as they came upon his house, and they stepped inside.

"Sasuke, I'm home!" he called up the stairs. They heard a small shuffle from upstairs and saw Sasuke appear at the top of the staircase. He proceeded then to drop the heavy glass case he was carrying at the sight of Hinata, and she gasped out loud at his reaction and the embarrassing memory of their last meeting. "I brought home a guest, so be nice, Sasuke," Naruto added, pretending not to notice anything.

"I-I'll be in my room, Naruto," Sasuke finally managed to get out, before he turned and walked briskly back to his room. Naruto and Hinata proceeded to walk up the stairs into his room which was neat and tidy, thanks to Sasuke's cleaning abilities.

"Have a seat?" Naruto offered, holding out a seat for her. She sat down and Naruto pulled up a chair for himself. "So, do you like my humble home?"

"I love it!" she yelped at the sudden question. "It's absolutely perfect, if I say so myself."

"That's nice to know, Hinata," Naruto said, turning around and booting up the computer. "Please, do enjoy yourself. I know my house is large, but it really has little in it that would be of interest to you. May it be rude of me to ask, but how long do you think you will stay?"

"Oh, I don't know really. I'll stay as long as you still want me here," she replied, looking awkwardly at the floor.

'That would mean you leaving right now,' Naruto thought, but he quickly changed the thought so he wouldn't say it out loud. "You can stay as long as you wish," he said again. "Now, is there anything you feel like doing right now?" he asked, a hint of curiosity in his voice.

"C-can we pick up where we left off last time, Naruto-kun?" she asked, voice trembling again.

Naruto didn't give her a chance to repeat the thought. He was already right beside, so he fluidly unzipped her jacket, exposing her less covered body underneath. He then brought his face to hers once again, watching her eyes flit this way and that, trying not to look at him. He thought it was funny, but he remained serious, keeping the kiss intact while keeping his mind open and thinking for his next move. Most of the school already knew that she was here now, so his plan was working perfectly. Now he just had to cut the flowering bud and claim his prize.

"Are you sure," he breathed quietly into her ear, hands hovering over her stomach. He heard a faint moan escape her as he started to rub her stomach gently.

"I really want to," she mumbled back.

Naruto picked up the horny teenage girl and put her down on his bed. It wasn't on any risers anymore because he had lost interest in them, so he was able to kneel down and still be over her. His hands traveled over her sides, feeling the curvature of her body, the trembling of her frame, and the quickened pulse of her heart beats.

"Naruto, please," she said again.

"As you wish…" he whispered.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Okay, I'm going to leave you guys there for now ^^. Aren't I evil? So yeah, review and prove to me you want more. (and yes this is going to be a YAOI story, it just has to start out a bit straight. Naruto is homophobic after all).

Author's notes: ok sorry I used some Japanese phrases throughout the story, so I'll try translating some of the for you.

Ohayo Gozaimasu – good morning  
Amou – ummm…  
Daisuki – (more or less) I love you

Ok until next time I update (this was during lunch at school) R E V I E W T H I S S T O R Y ! ! !

Shuu-chan 3


End file.
